Quantum computing refers to the field of research related to computation systems that use quantum mechanical phenomena to manipulate data. These quantum mechanical phenomena, such as superposition (in which a quantum variable can simultaneously exist in multiple different states) and entanglement (in which multiple quantum variables have related states irrespective of the distance between them in space or time), do not have analogs in the world of classical computing, and thus cannot be implemented with classical computing devices.
Quantum computers use so-called quantum bits, referred to as qubits (both terms “bits” and “qubits” often interchangeably refer to the values that they hold as well as to the actual devices that store the values). Similar to a bit of a classical computer, at any given time, a qubit can be either 0 or 1. However, in contrast to a bit of a classical computer, a qubit can also be 0 and 1 at the same time, which is a result of superposition of quantum states—a uniquely quantum-mechanical phenomenon. Entanglement also contributes to the unique nature of qubits in that input data to a quantum processor can be spread out among entangled qubits, allowing manipulation of that data to be spread out as well: providing input data to one qubit results in that data being shared to other qubits with which the first qubit is entangled.
Designing and manufacturing quantum circuits is a non-trivial task because the unique quantum mechanical phenomena in such circuits lead to unique considerations which never had to be dealt with in classical, non-quantum, circuits, e.g., taking precautions in protecting qubits from decoherence so that they can stay in their information-holding states long enough to perform the necessary calculations and read out the results, and ability to operate at cryogenic temperatures. That is why, compared to well-established and thoroughly researched classical computers, quantum computing is still in its infancy, with the highest number of qubits in a solid-state quantum processor currently being below 100 and with the current manufacturing approaches being far from those which could be used in large-scale manufacturing. As the applications needing quantum circuits grow, the need for quantum circuit assemblies having improved performance and manufactured using existing process tools of leading-edge device manufacturers also grows.